Ride for Revenge
by masquradeXD
Summary: Louis 'Junior' Pearce is back after the job in Tokyo with the Toretto Crew. Now living in Panama, he adds to his money running a garage. But after Carlos Alcantara, a race who is the son of a drug lord, kills another racer, Hobbs enlists Junior and Sean Boswell, along with their own crew, to help put Carlos and his father behind bars. SEQUEL TO 'Ride or Die Tryin' try to read it.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Fast and Furious. But I do own some characters.**

It was a dark night, but peaceful night in Panama City, Panama. The city's lights were bright and beautiful. It was almost as if it grasped you in with its beauty and loved you and caressed you until you became a part of it. You could hear the sounds of hip hop music mixed with bachata and reggaeton. A giant swarm of people were banded together, partying in a small area next to the water, around designated areas there were 'ROAD CLOSED' signs, as you could see every type of beautiful car, surrounded by even more beautiful women.

"Lets get it, baby!" A man said. "Vamos, Vamos!" The man was a slim man, average in height, he had short black hair in a sort of faux hawk fade, and looked of Latino descent, he looked maybe 25.

As his words left his mouth, three cars went towards him, and stopped a baseline made by spray paint. One car on the right was bright red, Hyuandi Genesis 2013. Stepping outside it was a latino man, bald, with a scruffy beard that looked like it was plasted on.

In the middle of the three was a gold 2004 Subaru Wrx. The man outside of that car didn't look latino, he looked more American, a surfer type. Long yellow locks, and a slim, slightly tan figure. He didn't look a day over 20, and had bright green eyes.

At the end in the left, it was a Peugeot Rcz, the top part was deep black, and the bottom part of the body was violet red. Outside of that car came a caramel hair colored girl, who looked a mix of Asian and Latina, as her hair sort of resembled the golden skin she had that reflected the light.

"Yo, Raul." The driver of the Hyundai called the man. "Donde esta the other driver, mayn?"

"Chill, Carlos." He said. "Before you worry about the other driver, let Paul check out if there's any police."

"Yeah, man." The driver of the Subaru said. "We don't wanna end up in jail like Panche."

"Oh yeah, Panche..." The driver of the Peugeot said. "Hey, Mike." She said to the Subaru pilot.

"Camila, always nice to see you." The Subaru pilot, or Mike, said.

_"Raul, it's all clear, bruh!"_ They heard from a walkie talkie. _"No cops on our route. I'll stay in the plane and let ya know though."_

"Alright then, Paul." Raul said. "Drivers take your positions."

"Una mierda!" Carlos protested. "Where is our fourth driver? I want money."

"Right.." Raul said, looking at his watch. "This dude is always late."

"Late?" Camila asked. "Don't tell me its-"

Then they heard the roar from a supercharger coming from behind the crowd. The drivers turned around to see the crowd parting like the red Sea, as a black 1970 Plymouth Barracuda pulled up on the far right of the other three cars. "Mierda." Carlos muttered under his breath, seeing the driver walk out of the car.

A curly haired, boy with brown eyes. He was a light skinned black boy, and looked young, around 18. "Junior." Mike said, with a smile. "Always good to see ya."

The driver, revealed as Junior, smiled. "Mike." He said, bumping his fist. "I need money for new parts for the garage."

"What makes you think you're getting the money?" Camila asked. Junior grinned at her question.

"You're right.." He told her. "We'll have to drive, then." Junior walked towards to Raul, and the both dapped each other.

"What up, primo?" Raul said to Junior. "You ready to drive?"

"Damn straight, bruh-bruh." Junior said, putting a hand in his pocket, and pulling out 500 hundred dollars. "Let's do this." He said with a bright smile. He turned around and got into the car. The other drivers did as well.

"Now!" Raul exclaimed. "You are ready to witness racing history!" He exclaimed. He turned to a skimpy dressed girl on the right, who stepped out in front of Raul.

"Ready?" She asked in a sultry voice.

"Steady?"

Junior revved his engine, hoping to strike fear into his opponents

"GO!" She exclaimed.

All four cars sped off into the roads, as Mike was first, Camila second, Junior third, and Carlos in fourth. They went into full speed, going down a straight road into the city.

"Woo! Get it baby!" Mike exclaimed as he sped off in first.

"Too early to be celebrating." Camila mumbled, changing her gear and giving herself a boost, passing Mike. She gave him a wink before taking off in front of him.

Behind, Junior and Carlos were locked in a battle. But Carlos gave himself a small turbo and got in front of him. "WOO! YEAH!" Carlos yelled. "I got you know, surfer!"

Junior laughed, and then fully pressed on the gas, going faster. Junior could see that they were nearing the city and there was a turn on the right. They got there and Junior grinned, they all drifted on the right turn and Carlos drifted too far, leaving Junior a little space to get in front of him, and so he did.

"So close..." Junior teased. He then took off down the straight road, getting right behind Mike, who was trying with all his might to pass Camila, who blocked Mike every time he tried to get to either side, Camila would block him. Junior hovered his thumb over the button for the first tank of NOS. When Mike went to the left, and Camila blocked him, Junior grinned and pushed down the NOS button blasting in front of Camila and Mike and getting at least 10 meters in front of them.

"Damn it!" Camila complained, punching her wheel. Junior took off down the street and drifted in one turn. Camila wasn't having it, she pushed down both buttons of to deploy the NOS, she got way ahead of Junior and left Carlos and Mike biting her dust.

_"Yo, kiddos!"_ A voice come from a walkie talkie that each driver had in their car. _"Turn to the right at the next turn, cops were alerted."_ Paul's voice said. It was great to see that he could tell them. _"Meaning the race is gonna take a little longer."_

"Great." Junior said, looking at the back of Camila's Peugeot. "I got you!" He said changing his gear and turboing, getting neck and neck with Camila. They turned to the left, along with Mike and Carlos. From behind them came the sirens of the police. The four racers blasted off in front, doing another drift turn, giving Junior the lead, Camila second, and Mike to be neck and neck with Carlos.

"Thankya, cutie." Junior said, seeing the finish line with a bright smile. He took off faster and faster, then he saw Mike and Carlos press their NOS, thank God Junior was really far ahead of the two. They got right by him, but he surprised them with the last tank of NOS. He got ahead, crossing the finish line first.

Second being Mike, third being Carlos, and last being Camila who had used up all her NOS early on.

"Junior is our winner!" Raul said. "Justin, you owe me twenty bucks." He said looking at a man towards the left. The four racers got out of their cars.

"Gnarly racing, bro." Mike said, bumping fists with Junior, as Raul gave the winner the money. Junior took a two hundred and fifty, giving it to Raul.

"Lucky." Carlos said with envy in his voice. Junior gave him a wink as he left. Camila punched Junior on the arm.

"I could've beat you." She told him.

"I don't doubt it. You just used up all your NOS too early." Junior said. Then his Walkie Talkie began to sound.

"Ey Junior, I'll met you in the garage, homie." Paul said.

"Alright." Junior said counting the money and then getting in his car. Mike and Camila looked at him.

"Ya'll can come up to the garage if you want." Junior told them.

"Can I spend the night?" Mike asked.

"No problem." Junior said with a grin, he then turned to Camila. "You coming up to chill, Cami?"

"I don't have anything better to do." She told him. Junior nodded and then motioned for them to get in their cars.

"Lets go." Junior grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Fast and Furious. But I do own some characters.**

Junior, Mike, and Camila pulled up to Junior's garage.

Junior's garage was up towards the outskirts of town. The garage itself was pretty big. It was big enough to house a few people, and also work on cars. The bottom floor had the living room, or area as they called it. It had a Foosball table, and a pool table side to side. There were couches, all facing towards a plasma tv, that had a Playstation 4 and an Xbox One. Towards the left side of the giant room, was a kitchen. And towards the right side, there was a giant door that lead to the garage, where they had lots of car parts, a few unfinished cars, and they also had plenty of plane parts as well.

At the entrance though, there was a small staircase to the upstairs where all the rooms were. In total there was enough to house five people, if you put two in a room together. Others could spend the night in the couches. Junior usually had a friend stay in one of those rooms, this case, it was Mike. Who practically lived there and was welcome enough to drop by and sleep whenever he felt like it. Junior slept in his room, meanwhile Paul would sleep in another room, leaving one room empty to two people. Although each room could house two people.

"You got any food?" Camila asked, as soon as they walked in, she made her way to the kitchen.

"Girl please, this is me you're talking to." Junior said with a laugh.

"Ey, Junior. When are you gonna let me take the BMW out for a spin?" Mike asked with a grin.

"Hey, Cami." Junior called, while he pointed at Mike. "The kid thinks he's a comedian."

"Come on, man!" Mike chuckled, his grin growing wider. "You already got the big dollars, you can buy another one!"

"Hell the fuck no." Junior said. "I'm down to my last mil, and I wanna keep it that way. Plus, that was my fathers car."

"Look, I know your dad died in it." Mike said. "But I won't. I'm a better driver."

"Boy, get the hell outta here. My dad would've done twenty donuts around you." Junior teased. As they continued their petty argument, from outside, a car pulled up. A 2011 Audi R8. From the passenger side, a young black boy walked out. He was no older than 20, his nappy curly hair was covered by a cap that was on backwards, and had stubble running down his chin.

"You gonna stay the night, Raul?" The boy asked, looking at the man who had started the party earlier walking out of the drivers side. The latino man shrugged, and then after a few seconds shook his head lightly. "Naw, mi vieja has the flu, man. Gotta take care of your moms, Paul." Raul said with a wink.

The young black man, whose name was Paul, gave a half smirk. "I would, if she hadn't ran off with my gym teacher when I was nine." He said, with a shrug.

"Puta, eh?" Raul managed to crack a smile.

"Watch your mouth, maricon." Paul said, the spanish word sounding with an accent since he was american. "She's still my mama."

The two walked in through the kitchen door, where they could see Camila leaning against the counter, watching Junior and Mike as they began playing NBA 2k on the Playstation 4.

"Hey Cami, how ya doin', baby?" Paul said, with a flirty voice, sliding on the counter to get closer to Camila.

"Really? You just got home, and you're already gonna start flirting with me?" Camila asked, a tad bit of annoyance in her voice. Paul just shrugged, while Raul shook his head.

The Panamanian local walked towards where Junior and Mike were playing. "Who's Lakers and who's Cleveland?"

"Lakers." Junior raised his hand, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Cleveland." Mike said, also raising his hand.

"Damn, Mike. Junior is beating you with the _Lakers_? You suck." Raul said with a laugh.

"Shut up." Mike said.

"Ey, Junior, man. I need to talk to you." Raul told the boy in charge.

"I'm kicking his ass, wait a second." Junior pleaded.

"It's important, Jay." Raul said, when Paul and Camila walked into the living area. Junior rolled his eyes and handed his controller to Paul, while he followed Raul outside.

The two walked out the garage door, and Junior leaned against one of the various tool boxes to look at Raul.

"Look, you know Carlos?" Raul asked.

"Yeah, pissed of dude from earlier. Bad temper, probably gonna kill someone one day." Junior said, recalling the man from the race.

"Well, yeah, that's what I'm afraid of." Raul explained. "He goes into races, and he gets rough. I'm afraid he'll kill someone, and I need you to keep an eye on him."

"What do you mean, keep an eye on him?" Junior asked as he raised an eyebrow, a bit confused at what his friend was asking of him.

"Well. I need to you to stay behind him at all times-"

"You want me to lose a race?" Junior interrupted. "No can do, buddy."

"Please?" Raul asked.

"Why don't you just.. I don't know.. _Not let him race_?" Junior asked, sarcasm spewing out of his mouth.

"You know I don't roll like that, Jay. I need the money, so I'll let anyone race." Raul said. "Plus, his father will destroy me if I do anything."

Junior looked at Raul for a moment. "I don't know man. Losing. You know I don't roll like that."

"Just for one race. Follow him, try to let him win, and that's all. The only one that can stop him from killing someone is you, you're the best racer I know." Raul said.

"Flattery will get you nowhere. But.. Yeah, I am." Junior said with a laugh, as Raul joined him, and the both went back inside the house.


End file.
